First Time
by SuthrnSftblGrl
Summary: A few firsts, and a last.


Disclaimer- I don't own them

Disclaimer- I don't own them. I don't know them. I'm broke, so that's no use. Thanks.

AN- Might suck. Haven't written in ages. But sorry in advance.

First Time  
Gabby's POV

The first time we held hands was the first night I went to Mandy's apartment. We had been friends for a while and for some reason I had never been there. We spent the day out, and she asked me did I want to watch a movie. I did. So I went. We were lying on the floor, one big blanket on the both of us watching "Bench Warmers" because Mandy insisted it was the greatest movie ever made. I had never held hands with friends before. Not like this. It was like I needed to hold her hand. I needed to have contact with her at all times. And the funny thing is, I wasn't confused. I didn't feel weird. I felt exactly right in every way. She felt right in my arms.

The first time we kissed was in my apartment. Mandy was spending the night after a super long day of shooting. We had gone out to a late dinner and Mandy put up no protest when I suggested she crash at my place since it was 30 minutes closer. We were lying on my bed facing each other. I can even remember what was playing on TV. It was "From Justin To Kelly" because Mandy insisted Kelly was the hottest person on the planet. The movie faded away and actions took over. We were talking about nothing and everything all at once. I knew I wanted to kiss her, and I knew she wanted to kiss me. You can tell by Mandy's body language what she wants. She kept moving in but just to tease her I kept sliding away. Until finally I kissed her. When I knew she wasn't even expecting it. We stayed up all night long making out. That was a great night.

The first time we had sex was at Mandy's apartment. I was spending the night because I was having some changes made to mine. We were still nothing more than friends. Friends who made out every chance we got. So anyways, we were in Mandy's bed making out. Her computer was on playing a movie. "Not Another Teen Movie" to be exact, because Mandy insisted that there was no movie more hilarious than one making fun of other movies. All of a sudden I felt her hand on my stomach. Not the first time, but then, out of nowhere and without the slightest bit of doubt on her part, her hand went down my shorts. And without the slightest bit of hesitation on my part, I pushed it down farther. That too ended up being a long night. A long, hot, and memorable night.

The first time I experienced how skilled her tongue was, in a place I had never felt it before, we were again at her apartment. We were on a filming break and we just hanging out before we went out for the night. We were in the den watching a movie. Actually, I finally got to pick a movie and I chose "A League Of Their Own" and Mandy even then insisted that this movie had been her inspiration as a kid. I guess it inspired her to do a little more than usual, and again without my knowledge. But who am I to refuse Mandy Musgrave. And so I felt exactly what that tongue, the one that previously had not shown is skills below my belly button, could really do to a girl. And Jamie walked in. Damn her.

The first time I told her I was in love with her was through text. I know, stupid. But I was out with my friends at the movies and all I could do was think about her. How badly I wanted to be with her. Naturally when I told her where I was she wanted to know what movie I was watching. When I told her "The Bourne Ultimatum" she insisted that I had to make another trip to see it with her. And that I knew she had been waiting for the movie to come out. I felt bad because yes she had been dying to see the movie. And I had come with a group of people, and not just her. And I had to tell her what was on my mind. So I told her I was in love with her. And she said good, because I'm in love with you too.

The first time she asked me to be her girlfriend I went crazy. We were shopping for new DVDs and she turned to me and asked me simply. Will you be my girlfriend? And was she crazy, maybe. Right there in the romantic comedy section of FYE. Of course I said yes, but we held off on sealing it with a kiss until we got back to her, well by then our apartment. Because we knew, with that kind of step, kissing would not be enough. And so Mandy headed to the check out to buy "Rumor Has It" because she insisted that three generations of women all sleeping with the same man was crazy; crazy enough to watch because that had to be one hell of a man with some outrageous stamina.

And our most secret first is the first time we made a sex tape. It was a spur of the moment thing. And of course, Mandy's idea, because really I'm the sweet and innocent one. How she talked me into it I will never know but she did. She insisted that a sex tape would be better than any movie she could ever imagine being made. I agreed, we were hot together. And I also wanted to see exactly what I did that made her go crazy. So I caved and it was fucking hot as hell.

That is why remembering all your firsts is important. So one day, when you no longer have that person, you can look back on that. You can remember that the good times outweigh the bad. I don't remember the first fight. The first break-up. The first "I hate you." The first time she made me cry or the first time I made her cry. But I do know that this is the first time I will say good bye, knowing that I won't hear it back. This is the first time I will give Mandy flowers and not have that nose crinkling smile thrown my way. This is the first time I will cry over her and not beside her. Happily ever after only happens in the movies. As I look down at the tombstone I realize that Mandy was my first everything. And she will be my last.


End file.
